Interstellar Bounty Hunter
|siła = |zdrowie = |zestaw = Galaktyczny |rzadkość = Legendarna |klasa = |podział = Science Pirate Zombie |umiejętności = , Gdy zniszczy roślinę, dobiera kartę. |opis = Jeśli nad twoją głową ciąży nagroda, ona nie spocznie dopóki nie zje twoich mózgów. To nic osobistego. To tylko biznes. }} Interstellar Bounty Hunter jest legendarną kartą zombie w Plants vs. Zombies Heroes należącą do klasy . Zagranie nią kosztuje i posiada ona / . Posiada umiejętności (przenosi się na wolny rząd, na którym została zagrana nowa roślina) oraz . Dodatkowo, po zniszczeniu rośliny dobiera graczowi kartę. Historia wersji 1.16.10 *Dodano do gry. Statystyki *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribes:' Science Pirate Zombie *'Ability:' , When this destroys a Plant, draw a card. *'Rarity:' Galactic - Legendary If you have a bounty on your head, she won't stop until she eats your brains. It's not personal. It's just business. TŁUMACZENIE *'Klasa:' Beastly *'Podział:' Naukowy Piracki Zombie *'Umiejętność:' , Gdy zniszczy roślinę, dobiera kartę. *'Rzadkość:' Galaktyczna - Legendarna Jeśli za twoją głowę wyznaczono nagrodę, nie spocznie dopóki nie zje twoich mózgów. To nic osobistego. To tylko biznes. Strategie Z Interstellar Bounty Hunter jest przydatną postacią, ponieważ może przenosić się na inne rzędy, jeśli rośliny są tam grane. To pozwala na zablokowanie ataku lub też zniszczenie niebezpiecznej rośliny. Dodatkowo za każdym razem, gdy zniszczy roślinę, dobiera kartę. Jej umiejętności są jeszcze lepsze w połączeniu z jej umiejętnością , ponieważ może przebić się przez słabsze rośliny i tym samym zaatakować bohatera, lub ewentualnie drugą roślinę, co z kolei da szansę na kolejną kartę i jeszcze jeden ponowny atak, o ile roślina ta zostanie przez nią zniszczona. Dzięki niej może ona również otrzymać premię do statystyk dzięki Ancient Vimpire'owi. Najlepiej zagrać ją jak najwcześniej, ponieważ w późniejszych fazach gry przeciwnik będzie miał więcej możliwości sprawienia, by karta ta była mniejszym zagrożeniem - zarówno silniejszymi roślinami, jak i wykorzystaniem rośliny by usunąć ją z rzędu, na którym zagrał wcześniej inną postać. Warto zwiększać jej statystyki by łatwiej wykorzystać jej umiejętności. Warto też pozwalać jej wykonywać Dodatkowe Ataki (normalnie jest to możliwe tylko dla Immorticii). Interstellar Bounty Hunter należy do kart typu Science, dzięki czemu można ją skutecznie wykorzystywać w połączeniu z Interdimensional Zombie, Zombot Drone Engineerem i Gadget Scientistem (w normalnych warunkach jest to strategia tylko dla Immorticii). Dostaje też premie od Swashbuckler Zombie i Captaina Flameface'a, ponieważ jest piratem (takie połączenie jest normalnie dostępne tylko jako Brain Freeze'a). Przeciw Gracz musi uważać jeśli Interstellar Bounty Hunter jest na polu gry, ponieważ jej umiejętność może namieszać w strategii gracza, ponieważ może się przenieść na rząd z ostatnią zagraną rośliną (o ile rząd ten nie jest zajęty przez innego zombie oraz nie jest rzędem wodnym). Trzeba też pamiętać, że dobiera przeciwnikowi kartę oraz wykonuje Dodatkowy Atak jeśli zdoła zniszczyć roślinę. Jeśli znajduje się ona na polu walki, najlepiej zagrać karty tak, by skończyła na rzędzie z rośliną mogącą ją zniszczyć i/lub przetrwać jej atak. O ile dobór kart nie może zostać skutecznie skontrowany, umiejętność nie zostanie wykorzystana jeśli zostanie zniszczona w wyniku walki lub jeśli Wing-Nut jest na polu gry. Galeria 100px}} Ciekawostki *We wcześniejszych wersjach gry, gdy Interstellar Bounty Hunter zniszczyła roślinę, jednak sama również została pokonana, bohater zombie nie dobierał karty. Zostało to jednak zmienione w późniejszej aktualizacji. en:Interstellar Bounty Hunter Kategoria:Zombies Kategoria:Zombie z Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes Kategoria:Karty Kategoria:Karty zombie Kategoria:Karty Beastly Kategoria:Karty Galaktyczne Kategoria:Karty Legendarne Kategoria:Karty typu Science Kategoria:Karty typu Pirate Kategoria:Karty z Hunt Kategoria:Karty z Frenzy